There Was Nothing
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: "Na-Naruto?"/...itulah kata yang aku bisikkan di belakangmu./"Adakah kesempatan kedua?"/"Sakura..."/"Tidak bisa."/"Tidak!"/"Gomen ne, Sakura... aishiteru yo..."/Sebuah penyesalan yang menghasilkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyadari bahwa kini orang yang ia cintai telah .../Warning Inside/mind RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Pair :NaruSaku**

**Soundtrack : Jung Yeop – There was nothing**

**A/N : Fic ini bener-bener bikin aku nangis (ToT) baca fic ini sekaligus dengerin lagu itu, ngena banget! –menurutku- bagaimana menurut readers?**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

There was "NOTHING"

Kala itu seorang gadis beriris hijau emerlad, baru saja pulang dari acara pemakaman sahabat terbaiknya. Ya, gadis itu memang pulang malam. Sejak tadi sore saat tubuh kaku nan dingin sang sahabat telah dikubur dengan sempurna, satu-satunya orang yang masih berada di tempat itu hanya dia seorang. Dia terus termangu menatap nama yang terukir dalam batu nisan di hadapannya. Kaki mungilnya seolah terasa berat saat harus meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk sahabatnya.

Jalanan yang ia lewati kini terlihat sangat sepi, lebih didominasi oleh kegelapan malam yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya. Lampu penerang jalan hanya terlihat satu atau dua buah di tepi jalan. Dalam dinginnya hembusan angin malam, tangannya mencoba mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menjauhkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Sepatu berwarna hitam pekat yang ia pakai, menimbulkan suara aneh saat bergesekan dengan aspal. Sedikit ia melangkah lebih cepat, menyusuri jalanan yang sepi ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan dapat masalah jika ia pulang terlalu malam. Ia juga tahu, pasti sekarang ibunya tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Jelas saja, kini Sakura berjalan lebih cepat saat mengingat ibunya. Ia tidak mau membuat ibunya lebih khawatir.

GAKGAKGAK!

Suara itu timbul dari seekor burung gagak yang tengah asyik bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh di depan Sakura. Suara itu telah sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, hampir saja tadi ia berhenti bernafas karena saking terkejutnya. Kini, kaki mungilnya terlihat setengah berlari melewati deretan pepohonan rindang yang berada di tepi jalan. Tak memperdulikan kegelapan yang kian mencekam. Yang ia pikirkan adalah ia harus secepatnya sampai rumah, sebelum ia pingsan ketakutan di tempat ini.

Nafasnya terasa memburu seiring gerakan kakinya yang kian lama kian cepat. Kepalanya hanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah melihat sesuatu disana, ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang sangat mencengkram erat hatinya, perasaan takut. Ia tidak peduli apapun lagi, terus melangkah, kalau perlu berlari agar cepat sampai rumah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat iris emerald itu menangkap sosok seorang pria yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Merasa terkejut, tidak percaya, dan setengah takut telah sukses membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku, dan mata indah itu terbelalak dengan tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok itu.

"Na-Naruto?"

Sosok itu tersenyum penuh, seolah berkata 'Hai Sakura-chan. Ini aku.' Namun sayang sekali sosok itu hanya terdiam seraya tersenyum pada gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sosok pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat kaku, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, lalu tangannya... seperti tidak ada aliran darah segar disana. Namun, aneh sekali, Sakura tidak melihat itu semua. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Naruto dengan penampilan apa adanya, penampilan Naruto saat masih... hidup.

"Ap-apa itu kau? Ta-tapi... ba-bagaimana bisa ka-"

TRING! Sosok itu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba, jelas membuat gadis bermahkota rambut merah muda itu kembali tersentak kaget. Lalu dengan segera ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba meyakini dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Namun, aahhh... sayang sekali, saat kedua kelopak matanya ia buka, sosok itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin memang hanya bayangan, apa gadis itu sedang berkhayal? Entahlah.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kembali ia merapatkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Sejenak ia menggesekkan tangannya satu sama lain, menciptakan rasa hangat dan lalu ia menempelkan tangannya ke kedua pipinya. Masih dengan berjalan, ia menikmati sensasi hangat yang kini telah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Sekilas ia mencoba menepis bayangan yang menyatakan bahwa tadi adalah dia, Sakura tahu bahwa kini dia telah meninggal, dan apa yang ia lihat tadi mungkin saja hanya salah satu imajinasinya karena ia masih belum bisa merelakan Naruto, namun...

"Sakura..."

DEG! Suara itu datang lagi bersama hembusan angin. Suara dari sosok yang tadi ia lihat, suara Naruto. Lekas saja Sakura menghentikan kembali langkah kaki jenjangnya itu, lalu dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sumber dari suara itu. Namun apa yang ia temukan? Kegelapan. Ia hanya melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya, tak ada sosok pria berambut pirang yang tadi sempat ia lihat. Kini ia berpikir, sosok itu nyata! Tidak mungkin bayangan dalam imajinasinya akan muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, kini ia yakin bahwa sosok itu benar-benar ada dan nyata.

"Ka-kau dimana?"

DEP! DEP! DEP! Derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat, terdengar dari arah belakang. Sakura pun lekas berbalik, dan... tidak ada siapa pun. Ia merasa heran, sebenarnya sekarang ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan apa? Hantukah? Setankah? Aahhh... itu sama saja. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya, namun tak ada jawabannya. Kembali mata indahnya menjadi liar, ia menajamkan indera penglihatannya dan kembali mencari sosok itu.

Saat ia sedang asyik mencari, emerald-nya menangkap sesuatu di ujung sana. Ia melihat punggung tegap seorang pria yang memakai pakaian berwarna orange tua dan hitam. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang sering mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pasti... Naruto. Jelas saja itu membuat iris emeraldnya berbinar.

"Naruto..."

Tanpa dikomando lagi, ia langsung berlari. Berlari menghampiri sosok itu yang kini tengah berada di persimpangan jalan. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini benar-benar dia, benar-benar Naruto. Saat kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Kami-sama agar sosok itu dapat ia sentuh seperti dulu, dapat ia dekap, dan ia berharap bahwa makam yang sempat ia kunjungi tadi adalah bukan makam Naruto. Kian lama, Sakura kian mendekati sosok itu. Namun, saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah lagi, sosok itu kembali menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dan Sakura pun kembali merasa heran dan bingung.

"Hey, tunggu dulu, kau mau kemana?"

Tak lelah ia mencari sosok itu. Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah yang mungkin saja disana terdapat sosok itu. Kaki jenjangnya mulai berlari kesana-kemari menyusuri setiap jalan yang ada lalu kembali lagi ke persimpangan utama.

Sakura bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah melupakan ketakutan yang sempat ia rasakan. Kini pikirannya hanya sedang terpenuhi oleh sosok yang menampakkan dirinya beberapa detik atau beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan karena penasaran yang sangat tinggi, ia memberanikan diri untuk mencari sosok itu. Entah itu hantu atau manusia, ia harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu, jadi dengan keyakinan dalam hatinya, Sakura mulai berlari ke arah kanan, ia yakin sosok itu akan muncul disana.

"Naruto... aku tau kau disini, keluarlah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terus mencari dalam kegelapan malam. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan degup jantung yang tak karuan, kakinya terus setia menyusuri setiap jalanan sepi untuk sekedar mencari sosok itu yang entah apa dia. Keringat dingin kini mulai membasahi pelipisnya, dan mata itu mulai terlihat putus asa, mungkin karena sosok yang dirindukannya tak kunjung muncul untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto... aku mohon keluarlah..."

Putus asa, sebuah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaan yang kini dirasakan gadis itu. Ia merasa kecewa dan putus asa. Padahal, ia yakin, 100% yakin, tadi itu bukan bayangan atau khayalan belaka. Namun kenapa kali ini sosok itu tidak menampakkan sosoknya lagi?

Suara derap langkah kaki yang sempat terdengar beberapa detik lalu, kini telah berhenti. Sekarang ini ia sedang menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kedua lutut yang sedikit ia tekuk, ia merasa lelah. Mengejar sosok tak jelas seperti itu di malam yang gelap gulita memang sedikit membuat gadis itu kelelahan.

'Aku yakin itu kau! Aku yakin itu! Aku harus mencarimu, aku harus bertemu denganmu,' tekadnya dalam hati.

Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, kembali ia tegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat terbungkuk itu. Kakinya pun kini kembali melangkah, melangkah ke arah yang ditunjukkan hatinya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Detak jatungnya pun kembali tak beraturan, dan matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok pria berambut pirang itu tengah berlari di depannya, ia berlari menjauh seolah hendak mengajak Sakura unuk mengikutinya. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura pun ikut berlari mengikuti sosok itu dari belakang, meskipun kini tenaganya hanya tinggal separuh.

"Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

Sosok itu tidak merespon atau pun menoleh, ia terus berlari hingga hampir saja meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Sedangkan kaki mungil sang gadis telah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengikuti sosok itu.

"Naruto! Berhenti..."

Kian lama sosok itu mulai berbelok ke jalan yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dan masih saja, Sakura mengikuti sosok itu dari belakang. Permainan kejar-kejaran dengan hantu pun telah berada di tengah-tengah. Kaki pria berambut pirang itu terus berlari ke arah yang berbeda, belok kanan, lurus, belok kiri, dan kemudian lurus lagi. Gadis yang megikutinya pun kini sudah sangat kelelahan, namun tetap saja ia memaksakan diri untuk mengejar sosok yang ia yakini adalah Naruto.

Hampir 10 menit sudah Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal, kakinya sudah sangat lemas, nafasnya pun serasa berhenti, ia kelelahan. Perlahan-lahan kecepatan kakinya pun berkurang, kini ia hanya bisa berharap sosok itu berhenti berlari. Namun, bukan seperti itu. Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Sosok itu masih terus berlari namun ia berlari memasuki sebuah bangunan tingkat 2 yang cukup terkesan sederhana, dan bangunan itu hanya tinggal 10 langkah dari tempat dimana Sakura berada.

Dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan, akhirnya Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati bangunan itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, ia tidak mau tubuhnya terkulai lemas di pinggiran jalan seperti ini. Ia pun merasa heran, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan sosok itu? Mengapa ia harus berkejar-kejaran tak jelas dengan sosok itu? Sakura terus bertanya dalam hati, dan tanpa ia sadari, kini ia telah berada di halaman depan bangunan itu.

Sekilas terlihat bangunan yang ada di hadapannya mirip dengan apartemen. Eh? Itu 'kan memang apartemen. Dan satu lagi, keadaannya sepi. Walau setiap lampu kamar apartemen masih terlihat menyala, tapi keadaan sangat sepi, lagi pula siapa juga yang mau keluar apartemen malam-malam begini hanya untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana jalan?

DEP! DEP! DEP!

Suara itu kembali datang, sontak Sakura langsung melirik ke arah utara. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya tatkala melihat sebuah tangga kayu yang berada di samping bangunan itu.

'Pasti dia pergi di atas,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Langsung saja ia berjalan dan menaiki tangga itu. Satu persatu anak tangga mulai ia lewati. Perasaannya mulai tegang, disinilah ia akan menemui sosok itu, mungkin.

Beberapa detik berlalu sampailah ia di lantai paling atas gedung tersebut. Sejenak ia menatap deretan pintu kamar apartemen di hadapannya, tiba-tiba...

BRAAKK!

Salah satu pintu itu tertutup dengan hentakan yang keras, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu lekas berlari menghampiri pintu itu.

'05-ban no heya' begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang berada di pintu tersebut. Sakura tersenyum simpul saat membaca tulisan itu, namun seketika emerald-nya terbuka lebar, ia tersentak kaget.

"Bu-bukannya... i-ini...," ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mencoba merengkuh dadanya sendiri yang mulai terasa sesak. Ternyata gadis itu baru saja menyadari bahwa ini adalah...

"Kamar apartemen milik... Naruto."

Emerald itu terpejam, tangannya semakin erat memegangi dadanya, sakit... ia merasa sakit. Dan masih dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tangan mungil itu menggapai kenop pintu kamar dan perlahan membukanya.

**=0=0=0=**

Hembusan angin sepoy-sepoy berhembus dari satu-satunya ventilasi udara di ruangan ini yang dibiarkan terbuka. Bertemankan lampu yang cukup terang menerangi hingga sudut ruangan, gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus menyusuri setiap kata dalam beberapa lembar kertas yang telah dibukukan. Tangan mungilnya terus membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencoba agar tidak berteriak atau pun terisak. Mata indahnya kini terlihat sembab akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sekilas ia melirik ke sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar yang diletakkan atau digantung di atas tempat tidur. Itu foto dirinya dan orang yang mencintainya. Dan tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari matanya, menyusuri pipinya, dan menetes membasahi buku yang ada dalam pangkuannya.

=0=0=0=

2012-01-11

Ahhh... kau memang selalu membuatku gemas, Sakura-chan. Ingin sekali aku mencubit sedikit saja pipi merahmu itu, tapi... seseorang selalu menghalangiku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sai itu? Menyebalkan!

.

2012-01-18

Hey hey, apa kau sudah memakan puding strawberry yang aku letakan di atas mejamu? Semoga kau suka, Sakura-chan.

.

2012-01-23

Hey, sepertinya menaruh sepucuk surat berwarna pink dengan sebuah coklat di sampingnya, akan membuatmu terkejut dan pasti kau akan menanyakan siapa pengirimnya, iya 'kan?

.

2012-02-03

Hahaha... lucu sekali melihat si Teme dipermalukan di depanmu. Aku sampai tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Hahaha...

Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, sombong sekali dia menantang Gaara bermain catur dan membuat taruhan. Bodoh sekali jika dia tidak tau kalau Gaara pernah menjadi juara dalam perlombaan Catur tingkat desa.

Bodohnya lagi, si Teme itu mau saja taruhan dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi, saat dia memakai baju perempuan dan mengajakmu makan siang. Hahaha...

Tapi... aku tau kau kecewa, kau sedih melihatnya dipermalukan seperti itu. Huuhh... kapan kau akan berpaling darinya?

.

2012-02-09

Memainkan drama ya? Ugh! Kenapa Kakashi-sensei lebih memilih si Teme itu untuk menjadi pangeran? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak pantas berpasangan dengannya, Sakura-chan.

.

2012-02-15

Kenapa begini? Kenapa begitu cepat? Bahkan kaa-san baru memberitaukan ini padaku. Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan.

Masih banyak rencana yang aku ingin lakukan bersamamu, ya meskipun kau sering menolaknya, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya.

.

2012-02-24

Kau baru saja memberi hadiah untuk si Teme karena dia menjadi juara model fashion show antar desa, namun kenapa dia malah membuangnya? Dasar bodoh! Padahal menurutku jam tangan berwarna biru ini sangat bagus, dan pasti kau telah bersusah payah untuk membelinya.

Kalau aku jadi dia, akan ku simpan jam tangan ini baik-baik. Tapi sayang sekali aku tak pernah menjadi dia, aku tak pernah menjadi orang yang kau cintai.

.

2012-02-27

Kau tau? Aku selalu menunggumu pulang latihan piano walau kau tidak tau atau bahkan tidak pernah mau tau.

.

2012-03-01

Malam ini pertama kalinya kau mau mengirimi aku pesan, hehehe... akan ku catat pesan itu baik-baik, akan ku simpan, dan akan ku jadikan kenanganku sendiri.

**Sakura-chan**

**2012/03/01**

**Naruto! Kembalikan buku catatanku yang kau pinjam seminggu lalu! Padahal kau sudah berjanji mengembalikannya 3 hari lalu, tapi mana? Dasar baka! Kau berbohong padaku!**

Hehehe... kau tau Sakura-chan? Aku memang sengaja tidak mengembalikannya, supaya kau bisa berpaling menatapku, memperhatikanku, meski saat itu kau sedang marah besar. Tapi setidaknya aku telah berhasil membuatmu berpaling padaku dan melupakan si Teme itu.

.

2012-03-10

Whuoaaa~ kau cantik sekali memakai gaun saat pesta dansa kemarin. Tapi eh? Kenapa kau mau berpasangan dengan Sai? Padahal jelas-jelas aku yang lebih tampan.

.

2012-03-19

Hari ini aku sakit... bahkan, sking khawatirnya, kaa-san segera membawaku ke rumah sakit. Lalu, saat disana... entah apa yang kaa-san bicarakan dengan dokter, namun dari raut wajahnya dia nampak sedih. Aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

.

2012-03-28

Tanjoubi omedetou! Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura-chan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membelikanmu kado atau apapun.

Jika saja aku mampu, jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin mengatakan:

AISHITERU

Sebagai kado untukmu, tapi... ahhh... aku hanya bisa mengatakannya di dalam hati.

.

2012-04-13

Kau tau? Sekarang aku sedang menikmati makan siang seraya menatap fotomu, Sakura-chan. Aku jadi merasa sedang makan siang bersamamu.

.

2012-04-26

Apa bunga yang aku titipkan pada Ino telah sampai ditanganmu? Aku harap begitu, bunga itu special untukmu. Meski aku tau, kau pasti akan langsung membuangnya.

.

2012-05-01

Oh tidak! Kau jangan sakit, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau sakit? Aku janji aku akan terus disini, menjagamu, merawatmu, dan mengganti bunga-bunga layu yang diletakkan di vas, aku yakin Tsunade-baachan pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu. Bertahanlah Sakura. Aku ada disini.

.

2012-05-27

Hey hey, jangan menangis. Aku tau kau baru saja melihat Karin memeluk si Teme itu 'kan? Sudahlah Sakura, jangan kau buang air matamu hanya karena dia. Lupakan dia, pandanglah aku.

Walau sedetik saja, mengerti perasaanku. Berpalinglah padaku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku berjanji akan menghapus setiap tetes air matamu, aku berjanji akan menjagamu.

.

2012-06-12

Obatku habis, kaa-san bilang persediaan di apotek juga sedang kosong karena belum diimport lagi dari luar negeri. Aahh... aku kira sebentar lagi, dan aku masih saja belum bisa mendapatkanmu.

.

2012-06-21

Jangan sampai kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak mau darah ini tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanmu, aku tak ingin melihatmu khawatir. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada disini.

.

2012-06-29

Aku masih ingat betul saat pertama kita bertemu. Tanganku bergetar hebat saat menjabat tanganmu. Astaga! Itu memalukan! Namun nyatanya sekarang pun tubuhku masih bergetar saat aku memandang wajahmu dari dekat.

.~.~.~.~.

2012-07-18

Sakura, mungkin sekarang kau bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Yah, kau sudah tau, aku sakit. Tapi yang kau tau hanya sekedar itu saja, kau tidak tau penyakit apa yang akan merenggut nyawaku ini.

Selama ini aku memang merahasiakannya darimu dan yang lainnya, mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk jujur, aku terkena kanker. Aku tidak tau kapan Kami-sama akan menjemputku, tapi sebelum itu terjadi... aku ingin menatap wajahmu sekali lagi.

.

2012-07-20

Whuuaa~ kau datang! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjengukku, hehe...

Aku senang, ternyata kau perhatian juga.

.

2012-07-26

Terimakasih, kau mau terus datang menemaniku hingga sekarang. menatap wajahmu setiap hari, seperti mimpi bagiku.

.

2012-07-30

Hey, aku kira waktuku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Aahh... kau tidak ada disini Sakura. Padahal aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi. Aku sangat merasa sakit, namun aku senang kau mau menjengukku setiap hari.

Aku senang mendengarkan setiap curahan hatimu meski sekarang aku sedang terbaring lemah. Sampai akhir hidupku pun aku mau mendengarkannya, melihatmu tersenyum, bahagia... karena...

**AKU CINTA PADAMU**, itulah kata yang selalu aku teriakan sepenuh hati, itulah kata yang aku bisikkan di belakangmu, itulah kata yang sampai saat ini tak pernah aku ungkapkan, itulah kata yang hanya ku simpan dalam memori dan aku catat dibuku ini.

**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan.**

=0=0=0=

"Na-Naruto...," gadis itu menyebutkan nama seseorang dengan bibir yang bergetar. Kedua tangannya terlihat sedang memeluk erat sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna orange tua dan hitam. Air matanya terus berlinang seiring detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Gadis itu, Sakura. Dia merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada Naruto, masih segar dalam ingatannya saat dia terlalu berharap pada Sasuke dan selalu menganggap enteng seorang Naruto.

Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perjuangan Naruto hanya untuk membuatnya menoleh dan memperhatikannya. Sakura tidak pernah tau. Dan setelah ia mengetahui semuanya, setelah ia yakin siapa yang ia cintai, setelah ia menyesali semua perbuatannya, kini sudah terlambat. Orang itu telah memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

"Naruto... maaf- hiks... maafkan aku..." ia terus menangis di sudut tempat tidur itu, ia dekap erat-erat buku yang ada dalam pangkuannya, membayangkan buku itu adalah orang yang kini ia cintai, Naruto. Sakura terus berharap jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, jika ia bisa menggantikan hidupnya dengan Naruto, jika ia bisa lebih awal mengetahuinya, dan masih banyak lagi harapan sia-sia yang ia pikirkan.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah tangan yang terlihat transparan seperti bayangan, tengah menghapus air matanya. Tangan itu mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Lalu detik selanjutnya, tangan itu menghilang.

"A-adakah ke-kesempatan kedua untukku? Kami-sama! Adakah kesempatan kedua? Adakah?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa, dalam ruangan yang dominan berwarna orange itu dia menumpahkan penyesalannya.

"Sakura..." terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang dari arah jendela. Suara yang terdengar lemah dalam sela-sela hembusan angin malam itu. Suara yang telah sukses membuat Sakura berhenti menangis, dan terganti dengan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat.

Sakura mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap ke arah jendela. Detik selanjutnya, ia merasa kaku, degup jantungnya tak beraturan, bibir dan tangannya bergetar membuat buku dalam pelukannya terjatuh ke lantai. Ternyata emerald-nya menangkap dua bola mata blue shapire dalam wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang telah ia yakini sudah tak berada di dunia, seseorang yang telah membuatnya menangis seperti ini, seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat, seseorang yang kini menjadi pujaan hatinya, dia... Naruto.

"Kau jangan menangis seperti itu, Sakura-chan."

DEG! Mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbuka lebar saat telinganya mendengar suara itu lagi. Aahhh.. suara itu sama persisi dengan suara yang sempat ia dengar di jalan tadi. Hatinya terus berkata bahwa itu benar-benar dia, Naruto. Kini Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dengan kakinya yang bergetar, ia berusaha untuk berdiri, mencoba melangkah untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Na-Naruto... kau kah itu? Apa itu benar-benar kau?"

Sosok yang tengah berada di dekat jendela itu hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat air mata Sakura kembali mengalir deras. Ternyata sosok itu memang nyata, sosok yang ia lihat di persimpangan jalan itu memang benar-benar ada. Entah kebahagian seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun kebahagiaan itu hanya sanggup ia ungkapkan dengan linangan air mata. Kini, kaki kecilnya berusaha berlari, ingin menggapai Naruto, ingin memeluknya, walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Naruto..." kakinya terus berlari, tangannya terulur ke depan, ia berharap agar segera menggapai tubuh itu. Tapi...

"Berhenti Sakura."

DEG! Dua kalimat saja yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto telah berhasil membuat hati Sakura terpukul. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti, padahal ia ingin sekali memeluknya. Sakura tahu, pasti Naruto juga merindukannya, namun kenapa ia menyuruhnya berhenti? Tak inginkah ia memeluk tubuh orang yang selama ini ia kasihi? Tak inginkah ia melepas rindu terhadap orang yang selama ini ia cintai? Aahh... sepertinya pertanyaan itu kian memenuhi pikiran Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau tidak boleh mendekatiku, aku bukan lagi manusia seperti dulu."

"Ta-tapi..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, tangannya mencengkram erat di bagian dimana ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, yaitu bagian hati, "A-aku me-merindukanmu..."

Mata secerah langit itu terlihat sayu saat menatap gadis di hadapannya tengah menangis. Wajahnya yang pucat, jelas menujukkan ekspresi khawatir dan sedih. Naruto, dia... tidak bisa menentang kehendak Tuhan atas hidupnya, walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin hidup untuk membahagiakan gadis itu, untuk mendekap, serta melindungi gadis itu, namun takdir berkata lain. Hidupnya telah berakhir di sebuah kamar pasien rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sakura... aku mohon, kau jang-"

"Tidak!" gadis itu berteriak dengan keras, matanya tertutup rapat, bibirnya terlihat bergetar, dan kedua tangannya mendekap erat seluruh bagian tubuh yang dapat dijangkaunya, "A-aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya kau sudah meninggal... hiks... hiks..."

"Sakura..."

"Setelah apa yang aku sesali kini, setelah aku mengerti akan cinta yang aku miliki, kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

Matanya terlihat nanar dengan air mata yang terus berlinang. Ia tak cukup kuat untuk menyadari kenyataan ini. Naruto pun tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah tipe yang mudah merelakan segalanya. Dan parahnya lagi, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya menangis, karena memang kini dirinya bukanlah manusia lagi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, mungkin ini nasibku."

Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan isak tangis, dan ia hanya menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Naruto yang kini adalah roh, harus memberi tau hal yang belum sempat ia beri tau pada Sakura, sebelum waktu benar-benar tak mengijinkannya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk menemuimu," ucapnya dengan nada sangat lirih. "Sebentar lagi, aku harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu."

Sontak gadis itu terkejut dan lekas mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto, "Ja- hiks... aku mohon jangan... hiks...," air mata itu masih terus berlinang membasahi pipinya, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura meskipun ia harus melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura."

"Tidak!" gadis itu kembali berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar, kini di matanya terlihat berbagai kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat ini, "Kalau kau akan pergi, bawa aku juga bersamamu."

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengarnya, dan mata secerah langit itu kian terlihat sayu. Mana mungkin ia bisa membawa Sakura bersamanya, kematian itu adalah pembatas. Ia tau, meski ia mati bersama orang yang dicintainya, ia akan tetap berpisah dengannya di alam kubur.

"Meski kau memilih untuk mati bersamaku, kita tetap tidak akan bersama."

"..." si gadis memilih untuk tetap menangis dalam diam dan kembali tertunduk dari pada harus melontarkan harapan yang tak mungkin dapat terkabul. Ia juga tidak mau mendengar pernyataan bahwa kini dirinya dan Naruto tidaklah dapat bersama.

"Kau tau kenapa aku menemuimu disini?"

"..."

"Aku... aku menemuimu disini karena..." sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura, ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat, sosok itu terlihat transparan seperti bayangan. "Karena... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku..."

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya, wajah yang dipenuhi air mata itu kini mengukir sebuah senyuman penuh, ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu, jadi tanpa harus menunggu lama, ia mulai berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

DEG! Blue shapire itu bergetar, langkahnya terhenti, walaupun kini ia bukan manusia lagi tapi ia masih bisa merasakan getaran-getaran akibat pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto... ta-tapi... waktu tak mengijinkanku untuk sedetik saja menjadi milikmu."

Perlahan tangisannya terhenti, digantikan dengan raut wajah kebahagiaan dan senyuman penuh keikhlasan. Naruto yang sempat terkejut pun mulai membalas senyuman Sakura, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya, dan ia lega karena kini perasaannya terbalas walau ia tau ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan...," ucapnya seraya tersenyum, dan kini mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, waktunya telah tiba."

"Apa? Ti-tidak! Kau jang-"

BRUK! Tubuh mungil itu terkulai lemas dilantai, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Namun, yang jelas ia merasa sangat pusing dan penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi buram. Dan siapa yang tau, bahwa yang membuat gadis itu pingsan adalah Naruto?

"Gomen ne, Sakura... aishiteru yo..."

=0=0=0=

"Ummpph!"

Tubuh itu sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan nyeri di bagian kepala. Perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sorot mata hijau emerald yang indah. Dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup kuat, Sakura mulai mencoba untuk duduk, rasanya ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat terutama dibagian kepala.

"Naruto..."

Gadis itu bergumam pelan dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Tangannya refleks memegang bagian kepala dimana rasa sakit itu menjalar. Beberapa detik waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sedikit memulihkan rasa sakit itu dan untuk memulihkan penglihatannya yang sempat buram.

Kemudian, ia mulai menatap jendela kamar yang berada di hadapannya, namun... tidak ada siapapun. Padahal, ia yakin bahwa tadi itu ia melihat Naruto berdiri disana, tapi kemana dia sekarang?

"Na-Naruto!"

Perlahan kepalanya ia gerakan ke seluruh penjuru kamar untuk mencari sosok itu. Namun, tetap saja iris emerald-nya tak menemukan sosok pria berambut pirang itu. Perasaannya pun mulai tak karuan, ia tak ingin sosok itu pergi, ia masih ingin menatap sorot mata blue shapire itu. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit mencari sosok itu di seluruh ruangan ini, tetap tidak ada siapapun.

"Naruto!"

Gadis itu berteriak keras dengan air mata yang mulai menetes kembali. Ia tidak percaya sosok itu benar-benar pergi. Sampai kapanpun ia mencarinya di seluruh ruangan ini, ia tak akan menemukannya. Sampai kapanpun ia menatap ke arah jendela kamar itu, sosoknya tak akan muncul kembali. 'cause _**There was nothing**_, disana tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Naruto... kau benar-benar pegi? Hiks..."

Dalam duduk, ia mulai menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisannya pun pecah setelah menyadari bahwa kejadian tadi adalah saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang ia kasihi. Sungguh, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Naruto telah tiada, dan sebenarnya jika ia bisa, ia ingin menahan sosok itu untuk pergi, namun apalah daya saat Kami-sama telah berkehendak.

Di sisi lain, dua buah tangan transparan yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Sakura, mulai memeluknya dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat. Pria pirang bermata blue shapire yang tak lain adalah pemilik dari kedua tangan itu hanya tersenyum hambar seraya membenamkan kepalanya dileher Sakura.

**Owari**

* * *

**Makasih bagi yang udah baca fic gaje nan abal ini ^^a**

**Gomen kalau mengecewakan =,=a**

**Jangan lupa repiyuw! ^,~**


End file.
